The present invention relates to a motor-driven scraping tool.
Motor-driven scraping tools are known in the art. A known motor-driven scraping tool has an axially displaceable elongated supporting element or rod provided at its free end with a head for receiving a scraping member. The receiving head has a flat side with two guiding faces which cooperate with counterguides, and the play between the guiding faces and the counterguides can be adjusted relative to one another. In the known motor-driven scraping tool, the counterguides are formed by conical members which are adjustably arranged with their inclined faces against a projecting part of the housing for adjustment of the above-mentioned play. The manufacture of the inclined faces and the wedge-shaped guiding members is expensive, and the auxiliary operations for play adjustment in the event of wear are relatively complicated and expensive.